


A Writer's Dilemma

by Iced_Coffee



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Artist!Tina, F/M, Modern Era, Writer's Block, author!newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iced_Coffee/pseuds/Iced_Coffee
Summary: Newt simply cannot finish his book. He has tried everything he can think of, so when his agent suggests moving to combat his writer's block, he packs up and sets for America.Tina is first and foremost an Artist. She captures far better than any camera could hope to, and with a small fortune on her side, decides to branch out with a pencil, parchment, and anything that catches her eye.TLDR; Writer's block is a bitch. Tina and Newt take long walks on the beach. And deadlines are (not) met.





	1. Heaps and Grounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olwen_Nestor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olwen_Nestor/gifts).



She sat awkwardly, perched on a strangers chair, a cup of coffee in her hand, and a case at her feet. She had never seen the man who sat across from her before, not passing in the street, or now occupying her usual table at her favorite coffee shop. He looked lost, drowning in a too-big navy coat, with none of the ease that she often found herself in every time she sat down here. He must have been here awhile, with the creamy coffee clutched in his hand no longer steaming from its ceramic opening.

“You’re staring,” he said in an unfamiliar accent, and how could she not, with the freckles splattered across his face like galaxies in the night sky, and the way his eyes finally looked into hers.

“You’re British,” she responded, it was obvious, but she had nothing else to say, else she dare compliment him on his looks, 

“Yes, and you’re American.” A sense of finality in his tone, not warm enough yet, but with the melting of winter ice, and how she wanted to see him melt.

She didn’t respond, only pulled out her writing materials onto the table, and began sketching the creases on his forehead. She loathed small talk, and from the increasing stiffness in his posture she imagined he didn’t quite know what to say in the silence. 

“You do this to all the people you meet?” Craning his head towards the paper as she printed his likeness onto parchment. 

It popped out before she could think, “Just the cute ones.” Hopefully she didn’t scare him off just yet, he had such a lovely face. 

“I haven’t seen you around before, found a job yet?” She interrupted before he could speak, amused by the flush creeping over his face, and she didn’t think he could be more attractive. 

“I just moved here last week-” 

“Do you--”

“I fail to see how--”

“Any experience in--”

“My profession--”

“--Writing?” They spoke as one, and he flushed further as she watched him fidget with his cup.

“Well, do you?” She repeated, trying the reign in her mild annoyance at the extended pause given after his sudden willingness to speak. 

He looked back in exasperation, “How on earth could you know?”

She shrugged. “From one artist to another, I can see the writer’s block coming out of your ears.” Perfect delivery, just as he sipped on his coffee, and promptly deposited it back into the cup with a cough. 

He struggled to respond between fits, “My agent suggested, I get a, change from London.”

“So you move from one metropolitan to another?” She thought to say the agent should have sent him to the outer suburbs of Insert-Town-Here, but for the sake of his breathing decided it best to not induce another choking fit.

“I grew up in the countryside of western Europe. I’ve had enough of sprawling towns, and one grocery store in the entire county.” Snarky, he had some bite in him. It was her that snickered and left droplets over the sketch this time. 

“Oh, I am dreadfully sorry--” He faltered as he lost her name with the coffee on the page. 

“Tina. Call me Tina.” Oh heavens, did she just smile?

“I’m Newt. Here, it’s the least I can do.” And she was doomed, all the rumors were true; Englishmen do indeed carry pocket handkerchiefs. Silk ones too. 

“Don’t worry yourself about it,” She began packing up her materials, before downing the rest of her coffee. All while Newt looked impossibly lost in the café chair, devastated to have lost the first chance at a friend. 

“Well come on then, “ She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, she couldn’t believe he kept his coat on in the heated building the entire time. However, it did make him far too easy to steal away.

“Sorry?” Just outside the door now, his hand was delightfully warm against hers in the crisp autumn air. She turned towards him, surveying his disheveled hair and eyes searching into hers, before tugging him aside. 

“We both need a walk if we’re to meet our deadlines.”


	2. Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by no means a complete chapter, I simply couldn't find the time to write this as long as I wished. My plans for this meager chapter are not yet finished, but I thought it best to inform readers I have not abandoned them so soon.

The first few steps outside of the quaint coffee shop were surreal. The too-bright sun hidden behind clouds and tall buildings, blinding Newt as he stumbled on the cracked pavement. Guided only by a gently calloused hand, he followed close behind Tina’s stride in the desolate street. As Tina’s pace slowed, Newt’s clumsy steps fell into step beside her, and he suddenly became very aware of the hand grasped tightly in his own. Newt could feel the burning flush overtake his cheeks and he tugged gently on Tina’s grip, feeling her squeeze in response. 

“Must you hold my hand so?” He spoke after they slowed for a traffic crossing, hesitantly tasting the words as they passed his tongue. 

“I do not wish to lose you so soon.” She stood a hair’s breadth away from his coat, peering out onto to the street, occupied with the passing car’s as she waited. 

“We hardly know anything about one another, must we rush off in such a manner?” At that she huffed, turning to face him suddenly, her face warmed by the fire in her eyes. 

“I am thoroughly enchanted by your presence Newt, and would be delighted to continue in it,” The bite beneath her words stung him with a strange fascination, “Indulge me a while longer, and we will talk as long as you wish.” At that, Tina tugged him forwards once again, turning into cramped sidestreets he hadn’t seen, his mind’s occupation residing only with the figure ahead of him.

“If you must.” He would hold his curiosity at bay as long as she desired.

**Author's Note:**

> Having a bit of trouble with the other unfinished HP fic I'm working on, so here's another that probably won't be finished anytime soon either!
> 
> (Apologies, I can almost guarantee that sometime, within the duration of the summer, my updates will be more often, but my housing situation at the moment is less than ideal, and I am unable to work on much of anything besides my schooling while in this current residence. I have no other living options until late July-August, and it may take another month to get settled in. I've done my best to create other content, but its likely the wait will be longer for any additions to current existing works, I will update as I can until a time when it is consistent. Thanks once again to Olwen_Nestor, for the feedback! I'm hoping you'll enjoy this one as well.)


End file.
